


Heart of the Miracle

by Zeta42



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeta42/pseuds/Zeta42
Summary: A "what-if" scenario about how Hitsugaya, Byakuya and Kenpachi could've defeated the Quincy Gerard Valkyrie with their own powers, instead of him dying the way he did in the manga.





	

There was no stopping the glowing giant.

Taller than a mountain, he made the enemy’s palace he was protecting look insignificant and small. The sky that was getting brighter as morning approached could not be seen behind the monster’s massive body, and no one noticed the sun’s first feeble rays, eclipsed by his mighty figure’s blinding light. But the city of ice felt his presence the strongest as it shook with each step made by the giant, the foreign buildings almost tearing themselves away from the ground and jumping as if they had feet. Even though this place was but a floating island far above earth, and there was no way it could be felt below in Seireitei, the Shinigami who faced this terrifying foe all thought the same thing:

The world itself trembled and roared under the giant’s feet.

“Damn it!” shouted Hitsugaya, moving away from Gerard Valkyrie’s hand as he tried to crush the captain underneath. “What is happening? Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or Hyorinmaru’s ice isn’t reaching him?”

A blast of Kido hit the giant’s palm, causing him to look away in search of the one who fired it. But he was looking in the wrong direction: Byakuya, who shot the Soukatsui in an arc, landed next to Hitsugaya.

“I don’t think you are imagining it,” he said with a noticeable frown. “Look at this. Senbonzakura took damage when I tried to attack him a moment ago.”

Hitsugaya turned to look. In Byakuya’s palm, grey ashes were dancing instead of petals. And he understood what his comrade meant.

“His body…” The giant, realizing the distraction, was preparing to attack again. “It’s not just shining. It’s hot enough to melt my ice and incinerate your petals instantly the moment they come in contact!”

The captains jumped away with all their strength when the giant threw a punch and hit the building under their feet. Though they dodged, the gust of wind caused by the simple, yet powerful attack, sent them flying even further. Which wasn’t such a bad thing.

“Look!” Hitsugaya pointed at the rubble. “That building he just smashed, it’s not encased in ice anymore! And the parts he hit are scorched black!”

“This surely… makes things difficult.”

No Kido that Byakuya could cast caused any lasting damage to the colossal Quincy. And now their zanpakuto at their strongest could not hurt him, either. Then what should they do? What _could_ they do? Was the giant really invincible?

“Watch where you’re falling, cretins!” someone yelled below. Two captains turned to the source of the voice, but they already knew who it was: Zaraki Kenpachi.

“How unusual.” Byakuya cast another Kido and made a rope to help himself and Hitsugaya land safely. “I would think you’d be somewhere nearer to this enemy. Have you finally come to your wits and stopped attacking recklessly?”

“You better keep your clever mouth shut, rich boy.” Kenpachi was bleeding profusely from his right shoulder, where his arm should’ve been. Yet his injury didn’t seem to be the reason for his anger. “Why am I even here? You have the nerve to ask? I was charging at him like before, and the next thing I know I’m this far away from the bastard! It’s gotta be one of you who did this, ain’t it so!?”

The knuckles on Kenpachi’s left hand turned white as he gripped his sword. No – now it was an axe. Though its blade was jagged the same as it was in its previous unreleased form.

“Actually, that’d be me,” said a fourth voice. Shinji Hirako stepped in, with a huge grin on his face and a sword rotating around his hand. “Figured that’d be for the best. I used this beauty to make you run in the opposite direction, or else you’d make our big friend grow even bigger. Don’t you know when to stop?”

“Oh?” The gnash of Kenpachi’s teeth was like a scream of hatred for the man who interfered in his fight. “Don’t _you_ know when not to stick your nose into somebody else’s business? Well, you don’t have to learn that. I’ll kill you now.”

“By the way, Byakuya,” Shinji pointed at Hitsugaya. “Is this guy a Quincy? He’s dressed up like one for sure.”

“This is Captain Hitsugaya’s older brother,” replied Byakuya with a blank expression. “His name is…”

“Oi!” Byakuya, Shinji and Hitsugaya got down just in time before the axe swung above their heads. “Should you really be ignoring the guy who wants to kill something, and quick!?”

“Are you out of your mind, Zaraki?” shouted Hitsugaya.

“Took the words right out of my mouth, aniki!” Shinji grimaced. “Is this nutjob always like this? He’s even crazier than the other Kenpachi before him!”

“Ken-chan!” Yachiru, who was hiding god knows where until now, hopped on Kenpachi’s shoulder and pulled his ear with her tiny hands. “Bad Ken-chan! You know you shouldn’t try to cut up your friends! They can’t play with you anymore if you cut off important parts like their heads!”

“Riiiiiight…” groaned Kenpachi. “I haven’t forgotten. One leg or one arm, two at most, as you taught me. Let’s do this.”

“Cease this, Zaraki.” Tremors that briefly stopped while the giant was trying to find where his enemies went have resumed. “There’s no time for your antics. The fight is going to continue.”

“But how are we going to fight him?” inquired Hitsugaya. “Neither Hyorinmaru nor Senbonzakura have an effect on him now. Should we just leave this to Zaraki?”

“Took you long enough to come up with this brilliant idea, big boy,” said Kenpachi as he prepared to go. “Just crawl under the rubble and take a nap or something. Or just bleed to death, I don’t care.”

“Umm…” Shinji glanced at Kenpachi and back at the two other captains, then back at Kenpachi and then back at the two, as if trying to tell them something.

“Why don’t you just do your thing with Sakanade again and stop him?” said Hitsugaya, visibly annoyed.

“You even know about my zanpakuto’s name and ability?” gasped Shinji. “Damn, I had no idea Toshiro liked to gossip this much! Anyway, why are you wearing a Quincy uniform? Don’t tell me you found of those guys and…”

“Wait, Zaraki.” Kenpachi stopped in his tracks when he heard Byakuya’s voice. “And you two. I need you to realize one thing: we are not beating that enemy without a strategy. So you can forget about attacking him individually. We need a plan.”

“I’ve had enough of your retarded plans,” snarled Kenpachi. “They didn’t work so well the last time. Shut the hell up, I’m going alone.”

“And what if I said my plan begins with you making the first strike?”

Everyone turned towards Byakuya. At times like this, he was the only one who could make Kenpachi listen to reason, being one of the few people who have earned his respect. Even Shinji dropped the fool’s act and put on a serious face, ready to hear about the strategy.

***

“ **I** **FOUND YOU.** ”

There they were, the annoying, insignificant ants. Although this time there were more of them, it didn’t matter the least. They could not run, and they could not hide. Not from him, who wields the miracles of God as his weapon! Losing the battle is not even a distant possibility for Gerard Valkyrie!

A thin pink line stretched from where the ants were standing towards him. Like a thread, it wrapped itself around Gerard’s arm… only to burn away and vanish. He grinned, his expression hidden behind his brilliantly shining helmet, and made a sweeping movement with his hand, leaving behind only a smooth surface. They scattered in fear for their lives like rats. But… were they drawing closer now? Are they trying to surround him?

“ **HOH HOH,** ” roared Gerard. “ **TRYING TO PULL A NEW TRICK, ARE YOU? WELL, I DON’T DISLIKE OPPONENTS WHO DO NOT LET GO OF HOPE. DO YOUR WORST.** ”

“Bankai!”

Something like a flower rose from the ground with a loud noise. Gerard recognized its shape at once. Though it appeared smaller now, it was the same explosion of reiatsu he saw not so long ago. So the brute was going to do it again…

“I’ll add my own personal touch this time,” said a voice that belonged to a little girl. “Sanpo Kenju!”

One of the ants, who turned red once more, threw his weapon at Gerard. There was no need to dodge. Any and all attacks from the enemy were useless against him… but the girl said she was going to do something, too? Oh, how intriguing. Even though she was just another ant, even smaller than the rest, Gerard was really looking forward to what she could do. And then he’d show her just how brittle her hope w…

The tiny axe hit him in the face, interrupting his thoughts. And again. And again.

As his head exploded, he didn’t even have the time to be surprised.

***

“Nice shot, Ken-chan!” Yachiru shouted, hopping on her master’s shoulder. “Right between his eyes! Now if you’ll excuse me.”

She vanished before anyone could say another word. Kenpachi, who was a mindless red-skinned demon right now, let out a sad growl when the weight on his shoulder suddenly disappeared. Well, there was no time to wonder how she did it.

“Hyorinmaru!” Hitsugaya pointed his sword at the beheaded giant. Multiple chunks of ice flew towards the point above Gerard’s shoulders where his head was a moment ago. All there was now was a strange pentacle which resembled the Quincy emblem. Could this perhaps be the giant’s weak point, now exposed?

But their plan did not revolve around something simple like that.

Right after the ice firmly surrounded the five-pointed object, a ray of light shot out of Gerard’s shoulders and instantly covered it. By now, the Shinigami knew all too well what it meant. Just as he did many times before, the giant was regenerating.

But with luck, things could go different this time around.

It didn’t even take a second for Gerard Valkyrie to reform his destroyed head. The giant let out another roaring laugh, causing the entire Royal Realm to shake.

“ **LEARNT NOTHING, HAVE YOU?** ” He began to approach them once again like a living tower of destruction. “ **OR HAVE YOU SIMPLY RUN OUT OF TECHNIQUES TO USE? THEN IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO BE CRUSHED BY THE MERCILESS WEIGHT OF DESPAIR. I WILL…** ”

He suddenly stopped and grabbed his chest. Then with the other hand, he touched his shoulder. Then his neck. And his side. His leg. His shoulder again. As if he was…

“ **AAAAAARGH!** ” Gerard’s hands were randomly moving across his body, as if he felt an itch all over it. “ **WHAT… WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHAT… IT BURNS! SOMETHING IS BURNING INSIDE ME! IT’S EVERYWHERE!** ”

Shinji threw his head back and laughed. The giant was dancing madly right where he was, scratching himself everywhere. Hitsugaya and Byakuya remained stoic, but he already knew they had no sense of humor. Before them was unfolding a truly comical sight.

“You said your ice can suspend all sorts of attacks, is that what it was?” asked Shinji after he calmed down a little. “Byakuya sacrificed some of his zanpakuto’s petals so you could freeze them while they were still burning. And then you unleashed them inside his body. Not a bad plan at all.”

“Come on, Kuchiki,” frowned Hitsugaya. “There was no way you could’ve known that he could be hurt by his own flames. It’s not like you to use a plan that relies on luck.”

“True…” Byakuya remained emotionless. “I must admit; I have changed lately. And probably not for the better.”

“Look, look!” Shinji pointed at the giant, grinning with his huge teeth. “It’s working! That dude is seriously regretting it now!”

There were cracks all over Gerard’s armor. It was hard to tell whether they were caused by the fire that coursed throughout his body, or if he did it himself by scratching himself recklessly, but they were clearly visible. And a burning liquid was pouring through them, falling on the ground like a thick waterfall.

“ **YOU DAMN PESTS!** ” The giant’s violent shout threatened to destroy the Shinigami’s eardrums. “ **YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME WITH THIS SILLY ATTACK? I WILL SHOW YOU THAT THIS WON’T BE ENOUGH EVEN TO SLOW ME DOWN!** ”

Gerard made a sudden swift move, as if he wanted to start running. Yet just as suddenly, his right leg exploded, and he collapsed with a deafening pained scream.

“Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” _Shunk!_ A familiar-looking object lodged itself into the ground in front of Kenpachi. Yachiru, who was riding on top of its hilt, waved her hand at everyone and smiled cheerfully. Kenpachi came to his senses and hurried to grab his weapon with his remaining hand.

“Triple strikes are so much fun when Ken-chan is at his strongest!” laughed Yachiru happily. “Hey, do you think Ichi would be glad to see this? Let’s show him this trick next time we play with him!”

“Something tells me he won’t share the sentiment,” commented Shinji as he was getting ready for his turn. “Anyway, everything hinges on this part that comes next. Yachiru-chan, mess him up some more. And hold your breath while you do.”

“Yes sir, baldie!”

“Who’re you callin’ baldie!?” shouted Shinji enraged, but went quiet when Kenpachi’s red face appeared in front of him.

“Ahhh… Yes yes, I remember. I can’t get distracted.” He grinned nervously. Kenpachi snorted loudly, giving Shinji a wordless warning. And then he threw his axe one more time.

“Sakanade!”

Another ray of light came out of the spot where Gerard’s leg once was. At the same time, Kenpachi’s weapon hit the giant’s left arm. Three times, although only one hit was visible to everyone. And the arm was destroyed as well.

“By the way, does it work like a boomerang, or is Kusajishi throwing it back?” wondered Hitsugaya.

“Beats me,” replied Byakuya.

The light, as well as fire, erupted from the left side of Gerard’s body. Sakanade was spinning madly in Shinji’s hand. Reaching the giant’s nose was not a problem for its gas, even from such a distance… and when the bright beams of regeneration went out, Shinji knew his shikai has taken effect.

Because the giant did not stand up.

“ **WHAT? WHAT’S GOING ON?** ” screamed Gerard, and it was clear he was in terrible pain. “ **WHAT DID YOU DO TO MEEEEEE?** ”

“Ooh. That ought to hurt. Bet it’s so much worse than some tiny burning petals.” Shinji had a shit-eating grin on his face that would induce a killing intent in anyone who it was addressed to. “But man, I can’t believe that it actually worked. Ain’t my baby Sakanade amazing? Well, I guess I have to give some credit to your own powers, too. Your regeneration must require a bit of control, even if it’s subconscious. Because of that, your limbs have grown back in the wrong direction.”

Gerard’s arm and leg were restored… but they grew not outward, but inward his body. As if it wasn’t frightening enough by itself, their scorching hot surface was now doing a better job of incinerating his internal organs than the ashes of Senbonzakura’s burning petals ever could. This was bad… The Miracle’s power would protect him from the enemies’ attack no matter what they are, but this was not the case for self-harm!

Before Gerard could release another agonizing scream, his head was cut into pieces by the triple strike of Kenpachi’s bankai yet again. And then it made short work of his remaining limbs, too. The disembodied gigantic torso loudly fell on the ground, rapidly devouring itself from within with its own fire, and never moved again.

“I had a hunch about this ever since he began to recover from death,” spoke Byakuya. “If he was truly invincible, why were we able to hurt him? Why couldn’t he just make himself impervious to our attacks? Likely because that was not the purpose of his ability.”

“Then what was the purpose?” asked Shinji, sheathing his deactivated zanpakuto.

“To be hurt by us, naturally… and to recover.” Byakuya gazed upon Gerard’s remains. “To be reborn even more powerful than before. That way, no enemy could ever defeat him. Overpowering any and all foes, even after being killed – that is truly a miraculous ability. But if he was hurt by someone other than his enemy…”

“I see. And so you came up with this inelegant plan, leaving it to chance to find a blind spot in this miracle?” nodded Hitsugaya. Byakuya’s face became stiff, and he said no more.

“Huh? Is this over already?” Kenpachi’s skin went back to normal again. Yachiru hugged his head from the back.

“Yeah! We did a great job together, Ken-chan!” For some reason, Yachiru looked sick, and her face had an unhealthy color.

“Um, you can breathe now, Yachiru-chan,” Shinji told her, and she opened her mouth, greedily sucking air in.

“Wait a minute, you bald shrimp. What did you make Yachiru do? Why did she look like she was about to faint just now, huh?”

Shinji slowly backed off.

“I-I-I don’t know! I know nothing about it. I only asked her to hold her breath so she doesn’t inhale Sakanade’s gas, so…”

“Somehow, he’s looking shorter than me now,” remarked Hitsugaya, and then a sound of thunder made them stop bickering. It came from where the giant was lying.

“What is that?” Byakuya was already on his guard.

“You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me. All that teamwork wasn’t enough for him!?”

Shinji, Hitsugaya and Kenpachi grabbed their swords. With a thunderous “BOOM!”, the torso exploded in a blinding flash of light, and in the next instant it was gone. Streams of energy danced together, weaving themselves into a new, smaller shape… one that still resembled a human. But…

“The hell is that?” grimaced Shinji, unsure what to do.

Gerard – if it still was Gerard – was slowly walking towards them. A figure of light in the shape of a human’s body was approaching them, but it wasn’t as bright as the gigantic form it had before. It was a lot fainter this time… transparent and weak. But that’s not what caught the Shinigami’s attention. Inside that figure… in its chest, was a solid-looking, living, beating heart.

“I…” Gerard Valkyrie groaned as he staggered towards his enemies, his voice echoing. “I aM… GerArd ValKyriE. SterNrittEr of His MaJesty. The hEarT of The SoUl KinG hiMseLf! I canNot… canNot diE. CanNot diE herE! CanNot be killED by the likES of yOU! ShinigaMI… Shinigami… shini… ga… mi…”

The captains prepared to attack, even though they were not certain how to act against this new form of their enemy. What if this weak appearance was a deception?  Gerard didn’t even look like a human at this point – more like a stick figure, with not even a face on its head. His body of light dimmed… and then it was gone at the same time as it collapsed, hitting the ground for an umpteenth time by now.

Perhaps this wasn’t a trick after all.

“What… what did he say? About the heart.” Shinji stared at the lump of flesh that was left from Gerard, but didn’t dare to come closer. None of them did. And nobody could answer Shinji’s question. They weren’t even sure if it was the end for their foe, as the heart still kept beating and pulsating even without a body or a voice. As if a miracle was still keeping it alive.

But the undying warrior did not come back.


End file.
